Adopted
by Someth1ngStup1d
Summary: What if Rae and Cy were siblings?


**Quick question, what if Raven and Cyborg really were brother and sister, or at least adopted ones? That question is one that I pondered on long and hard while trying to write a different story. (It still needs some work before I can release the first chapter. But fret not! I'm writing this one done just for fun to tide you over.) This a fic that will have zero stakes and a whole lot of fluff. AU: it takes place in a high school. ("WOW Stupid, real original," I hear you **_**GENUINELY **_**remark as you read this mess of an introduction, and yeah, I'm well aware of the over abundance of high school fics, but I'm already grasping at straws and I've only been here a month. Go easy on me pls.) **

**Pairings: CyRae (friendship), RobStar, possible BBRae (you'll just have to wait and see.)**

**Adopted**

"_WHERE ARE THEY_!"

Victor Stone sat up abruptly, his heart racing at hearing the panicked shout. He glanced at his alarm. 5:30 am, half an hour until he was supposed to arise from his bed. He snarled and violently ripped the sheet from his tall youth stood and stretched to his full height of 6'5", groaning as he flexed his human arm. He then reached over and powered on his cybernetic right arm and wriggled his titanium fingers. The dark skinned man strode to his mahogany dresser and pulled out a dark blue polo shirt and a pair of black khaki pants, proceeding to pull them on over his undergarments.

It was then that his irate younger sister burst through his door in a flurry of erratic motion. She dove under his bed and began digging furiously through an assortment of shoe boxes and and various tools.

"They've gotta somewhere around here," she rasped, her normally soft and dispassionate voice choked with anxiety. Her brother placed a comforting paw on her shoulder, softly prodding her to face him. She glanced over her shoulder at her dark skinned sibling's deep cerulean eyes and noticed that they glowed with concern. She paused, bowing her head apologetically as her dark brown hair fell like a curtain in front of her eyes.

"Rach, is something wrong?" He whispered. He saw her cringe beneath her locks of hair.

"I-I," she sighed heavily, "I can't find my color contacts." She lifted her head, revealing her deep violet irises. Victor noticed the intense shame and worry that had taken the place of her typical apathy. He sighed and gave her comforting smile, cocking a bushy eyebrow at her.

"Rachel, it's gonna be ok. People aren't gonna ridicule you for your eyes. I dunno why you worry so much," he softly chided as he pulled her to her feet.

"Because, they're weird. People's eyes aren't supposed to be purple. They're mutations and I don't like them," she responded, letting her eyes fall to the floor. Vic placed a thick finger under chin and forced her to look at him.

"They are not _weird _alright, they're unique, just like you. Rachel, you've got no reason to be ashamed of your appearance. So what if you stand out from the rest, you're your own person so stop trying to conform to fit in. What's there to fear? C'mon you're supposed to be the smart one here."

"Being ostracized and teased," she retorted, her gaze hardened and he shook his bald head slowly. He waved his metallic arm in front of her in exasperation.

"Hello! Remember me, the cyborg? You're not the only one who has a hard time fitting in around here, half pint!" He shouted, trying desperately to get her to hear him out. "Unlike you, I don't let it get to me, in fact I love the fact that I'm different and I love me. You have to be more accepting of your own differences, just like you were to mine. In fact, I think you were the first person who didn't even give my arm a second look, you just kinda shrugged it off. You were the first to treat me like a normal person, so I'm gonna return the favor."

"Vic, that's diff-"

"Is it girl? Seems kinda similar to me. Difference is that I allowed myself to accept it while you tried avoid your feature like the plague. Well not anymore, you're going to be proud of those eyes as you should be, they're the prettiest I've ever seen and I'll be damned if you go on any longer tryna hide em!" He shouted. Rachel shrunk into her navy hoodie, a soft pink dusting her pale cheeks. He turned her and led her into the hallway, giving her a gentle shove in the direction of her bedroom.

"Go get your bag and supplies, I still gotta eat and then we'll get on the road." She stumbled through the dim to her white walled room and began to gather her things. Then she spotted them, and pair of darkly tinted sunglasses. A small smile grasped the corners of her mouth and she reached for them. The first day of sophomore year wasn't going to be a humiliating disaster after all. She quickly stuffed them in her bag and slung it over her thin shoulder. The 15 year old almost skipped toward the stairs, the aforementioned grin threatening to engulf her face.

Vic quirked a curious eyebrow at his little sister as she strode into the kitchen with a slight bounce in her step, then shook his massive head, a small smile of his own forming. Rachel was very rarely so energetic, but her occasional joy was oddly infectious, especially to her affectionate older bro. Junior year was already off to a good start, and the school day hadn't even begun.

**Ten minutes later…**

Rachel and Victor waved goodbye to their adoptive mother and hopped in the latter's electric blue sports car. Vic had recently bought it after obtaining his driver's license and could barely wait to show it off to his buddy Dick. Dick Grayson was the son of Bruce Wayne, a weapons tycoon who was currently the sixth richest man in the world. Grayson was originally from Gotham, but had moved to Jump several years ago to attend the school here. Victor had asked him why, but he only shrugged and said that he didn't care much for the massive city, preferring to reside on the west coast. He had a stunning girlfriend who hailed from a strange portion of Europe called Tameran, which was apparently a rather new country.

Victor was suddenly wrenched from his thoughts as he noticed a foreign sound wafting through the air. He glanced at the girl beside him with wide eyes, an amused smile grabbing hold of his lips.

"Rachel Roth! Do my ears deceive me or is that humming I hear?" Rachel's eyes flew open in realization as it registered in her mind that she was indeed idly humming along to a tune on the radio. She blushed and glanced out the window.

"I think you're just hearing things, Vic."

"You mind telling me why you're so damn happy all of the sudden?" She sank further into the leather of her seat, prompting him to question her further.

"Don't pretend that you didn't just have the smallest hint of a smile on yer face. Also I saw how you were actin earlier. What is it? You got a boyfriend or somethin?" She squeaked and turned to shoot him a glare.

"No," then her eyes softened, "I'm just a little excited to be going back to school." That wasn't a total lie, seeing how excitement and anxiety were two sides of the same coin. She was nervous, but also relieved that she had found a solution to her eye problem. He grunted in response, not totally believing her, but he seemed to accept the answer she had given.

After a while, they found themselves in the parking of Jump City High School. Vic took the keys out of the ignition of his new car and buried them in his pocket, simultaneously reaching into the back to grab his grey backpack. Raven did the same and then climbed out of the car.

"What's yer first class, I could walk you if you want," he offered. She shook her head.

"Band, but I'm ok, thanks for offering though."

He smiled. "Your welcome. Oh, and Rach?" She tossed her gaze back at him curiously. "If anyone gives you crap about your appearance, you come and tell me, alright?" She granted him a small smile and gave him a quick nod.

Once she saw that he had turned away, she reached in her bag and pulled out the dark shades. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, but they did and she jogged off toward her locker to get ready for class.

She hurriedly walked into the band room and walked to her assigned locker to retrieve her silver trumpet. She sat at the end of her section as several others filtered in and took their seats. She acknowledged each of her classmates with a shy nod that most of them groggily returned. A slim young trombone player took the spot next to her and regarded her her with a timid grin.

He had striking forest green eyes that were peppered with shimmering gold flecks that danced joyfully whenever his eyes lit up. His blond hair was a bit lengthy, the top brushing the tips of his slightly pointed ears while the right sight was buzzed short. He had glistening white teeth and an average sized and slightly crooked, but attractive nose. He thrust her a slender hand, that she awkwardly took with her own small, pale grasp. His lanky fingers enveloped her's in a firm but warm shake.

"Garfield Logan, but you can just call me Gar," he said kindly. He had a gentle tenor voice that made Rachel shiver. She flushed a little.

"Uh, I'm Rachel Roth," she breathed, cursing her timidity.

"Nice to meet you Rachel, so you play trumpet?" She nodded, casting her shielded eyes to the ground. "Neat. I'm pretty new to the trombone, I got mine a month ago, which is why I'm in trombone three. Say, you must be pretty good if you're sitting at the front, are you first trumpet?" She smiled weakly.

"Yes, I've been playing since sixth grade," she almost whispered, her cheeks becoming pink once again as a nervous fluttering filled her abdomen.

"Cool, maybe you could help me with reading this darn sheet music, it's all Greek to me." Rachel allowed herself a soft chuckle, not noticing how Gar's eyes lit up exponentially at hearing it. 'She's got such nice laugh, not to mention the smile cause _oh my gondola _it lights up the room unlike anything I've ever seen. I didn't even know that was possible. I think this is the single most beautiful girl I've ever seen.' They were torn from their communal stupor by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Sometime today would be nice, Mr Logan, Ms Roth," he scolded, earning him a snicker from several in the class. They saw that the eyes of the class rested upon them rather intently. Rachel quickly turned to gaze at the director, her eyes wide under guise of her shades, a rosy color forming in her pale cheeks. She inclined her head, allowing her hair to fall in her eyes while Gar smiled awkwardly and rubbed at the back of his tanned neck.

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again," Rachel apologized. She felt her glasses slide forward on her nose slightly and pushed them back to conceal her oddly colored irises, the director noticed this and stared at her in irritation.

"Ms Roth please remove those glasses, they infract the school dress code." Rachel's eyes shot open in horror.

"I can't," she said quickly.

"And why is that, have you suddenly developed glaucoma that the school is unaware of?"

"No sir."

"Have you developed a potentially humiliating facial scar?" Rachel cringed.

"No sir."

"Then I see no reason to conceal your eyes. They are a pleasant shade of light blue and-" Rachel groaned and took the glasses off, and squeezing her eyes shut, placed them in her pocket.

"This is getting a bit tiresome Rachel, please look at me." She let out a shaky breath and looked into her teacher's stormy grey eyes.

"See, there's nothing to be-" Then he saw them. "Oh my word, are they real?" Rachel blushed and hid behind her hands, replying with a curt, embarrassed nod. Gar didn't have a chance to see what the fuss was about, but several other students did and conversed rather animatedly about this discovery.

"I've known Rachel since the second grade and have never once seen that until just now," a trombone player whispered to him.

"Noticed what?" He queried, his curiosity piquing.

"Look at her eyes dude!"

"Rachel, what's wrong?" She parted her fingers slightly and the blonde found himself gazing into a sliver of a bottomless violet pool.

"_Woah_." That was he could manage to squeak out before he felt his breath catch in his throat. He had thought she was stunning before, but now he was completely enraptured by her haunting beauty. She finally lowered her hands and self consciously looked around the room.

The teacher had recovered from his shock by this point and gave the shy brunette a contrite grin.

"You can wear the glasses Ms Roth, I apologize for the discomfort I caused you." Her head was still bowed in shame and she produced a small thumbs up as she hurriedly fished the sunglasses out of her pocket.

Gar felt a soft tap on his shoulder and was greeted by the young man beside him with a warm smile.

"Dick Grayson, I'm friends with Rachel and her brother Victor. You must be new. Also, I know Mr Vaughn can seem kinda scary at first, but he'll warm up to you pretty quick." He had shimmering blue eyes and jet black locks that had been carefully spiked atop his head.

"Gar Logan," he returned with a nod. "And yeah, I am new to the area."

"Cool, I'm a junior, what year are you?"

"Sophomore."

"So's Rachel over there, I'm assuming you two are acquainted." Gar nodded.

"Neat, I think like it here already," he said, relaxing into the plastic grey chair, his eyes alight with contentment. He glanced over at the girl next to him and noticed that she had opened up a folder of sheet music and was quickly thumbing through it. She then produced a silver trumpet and began to play a scale with perfect clarity. He picked up his trombone and blew into the mouth piece with intensity. A blonde girl in front of him screamed and and shot him a piercing glare, her blue eyes glinting angrily. A rueful smile appeared on his face.

"Sorry, I'm new at this," he apologized. She opened her mouth, seemingly to lambast him, but was interrupted by the piercing gaze of a certain violet eyed teen.

"Back off Tara, it was an accident," she stated. Her expression remained placid, but her partially visible eyes held a venomous gleam. The girl scoffed.

"Whatever you say, _Rachie_," she spat. Rachel grimaced at the nickname. She heard the girl mumble something, but couldn't quite hear it. Gar heard it loud and clear though and his eyes bulged at what had just poured out of the blonde's mouth.

"Purple eyed, pale, gargoyle lookin ass. No wonder your mom gave you up for adoption, freak." Several around her turned to glance at her, their eyes wide as they anxiously glanced from Rachel to Tara. When the former failed to react they resumed their warmups.

"Dude, did you hear what she just said." Dick nodded.

"Tara's always been a bitch, especially to Rach. I think she has some kind of one sided feud with her, but Rachel's never paid her any mind. She's pretty chill and nice, she's real shy at first but once you get to know her, she's really kind and her sense of humor is dry and witty, definitely one of the coolest people I've met. Her brother's name is Victor Stone, he's a massive athlete and the star of the football team. He's like six and a half feet. They were both adopted at a young age and are really close despite their differences. They're both genuine and kind people and are two of my closest friends." He pointed at a tall redhead in the flute section.

"That's my girlfriend Kori, she's from the country Tameran, so her English isn't the greatest, but she's really sweet as well and is always eager to meet someone new. I'll introduce you after class," he whispered.

"Alright students, let's get out the piece "Don't Know Why" so we can begin reading," Mr Vaughn instructed. Rachel glanced at her new acquaintance with the smallest of smiles. Gar returned her smile and then motioned to her glasses.

"Take off your shades," he mouthed. She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Your eyes are really cool, I really like em. They're so pretty." He saw her flush deeply as her smile grew, slightly creasing her face. She pulled them off and put them away. Her gave her a thumbs up and reached into his folder for his music and pulled out the song.


End file.
